


I´ll be back

by Sa_So



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Luz Noceda, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_So/pseuds/Sa_So
Summary: Summer is over, it´s time to say goodbye, but at least Luz has one last day to spend at the Boiling isles. One last day to be with her friends and family at the isles. One last day to listen to someone´s secret
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Kudos: 17





	I´ll be back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so, I´m sorry for any mistakes. While writing I realized I ignored everything that happened on the season finale so yeah. I had this idea since Enchanting Grom Fright came out and I really wanted to write a fic so here it is. Enjoy!

Luz woke up with a sudden sound from the kitchen. She stood up and took a moment to wake up completely. She looked around the room and stopped once she gazed at her bag, all packed up. A strong, sad, and nostalgic feeling rose up on her chest. The summer was over and so was her adventure in the Boiling isles. She felt her eyes watering, everything she had at the isles was precious to her and it was all over, the thought of leaving everything behind hurt her so badly she wasn't able to remind her friends that she had to leave that same day. 

The last months had been a dream to Luz, she found real magic and fantastic creatures. But even if the magical and adventurous factor was taken away, Luz had found friends and family at the Boiling isles. But now she had to go back home, her mom would be waiting for her at the bus stop. She couldn't just leave her mom there wondering where her daughter had gone, and she couldn't tell her about the Boiling isles, she would probably send her to a madhouse or something.

Luz took a deep breath “El último día” she whispered to herself and headed to the kitchen. There she found Eda and King discussing about breakfast. 

“No way, we´ve been eating that weird thing since like a week ago,” Eda said in a pretty monotone and tired voice.

“It's demon food!!!” screeched King, his voice in a really high pitched voice.

Luz was glad they didn't remember she was supposed to leave that day. She was definitely not in the mood for goodbyes. She decided to join the conversation “Seems like little old Luz here has to solve this. I vote for whatever Eda wants.”

“But why?! You don't even know what she is planning”

“Yeah but I'm really tired of your demon food king”

“Agh fine. But tomorrow we will go back to eating demon food” King said pointing at Eda. 

Tomorrow. . . There was a long silence in the kitchen. Luz could only think of what she would eat tomorrow, probably just a normal toast that her mom would make for her before going to work. She started missing the weird boiling isles´ food already and she was still there.

“Well 2 out of 3, we win, I´m going to start cooking right away. Wanna help kid?” Eda finally said. Luz agreed to help, she had a great time doing so, and just as she expected, her worries disappeared for a few hours. That is until she received a call from her friends.

Willow and Gus called her through the crystal ball and asked her to meet them at Hexside´s entrance so they could have a little bit of fun. It seemed like they didn't remember about Luz leaving either so she decided to have fun with them and agreed to meet them there. 

“Great, we´ll have a lot of fun!! Oh by the way Amity is coming too.” Willow said faster than Luz could process and ended the call.

Luz told Eda that she was going to spend some time with her friends and left. While walking towards Hexside she couldn't stop thinking about Amity, she knew she wanted to spend the last day with “The owl family” as she liked to call her friends just for fun, but Amity Blight brought some hard and confusing emotions to Luz. She perceived Amity in a different way than the others for a reason she couldn´t understand. And on top of everything, Luz knew that Amity was aware of her soon departure from the Boiling isles. They had talked about it the past week, Amity seemed really upset about Luz leaving, there was no way she had forgotten. 

Her thoughts only took her to a strange feeling of sadness combined with happiness, she had so many good things right there but she had to go back to her world. She couldn't keep this up the whole day, she had to accept her faith and say goodbye to everyone.

When Luz finally arrived at Hexside she found her three friends talking about school. When they noticed Luz, Willow and Gus ran to her and pulled her into a very tight hug, but Amity stayed behind, Luz noticed she was sad and was deep into her own thoughts. Once the two witches let her go they started walking towards the forest. 

Willow, Luz, and Gus kept their conversation while walking, but Amity was still silent. After a few hours Willow and Gus exchanged looks quickly and smirked, Amity noticed and her face turned red immediately, Luz was so confused and Willow noticed and laughed “Don´t worry Luz, you´ll understand soon. Actually Amity will explain a lot of things but we have to go” she said as she grabbed Gus and ran away. “See you soon Luz, and good luck Amity!” Gus yelled and they disappeared from the two girls' sight.

“I'm really confused. Amity what is happening? Where are they going? and why did Gus wish you luck?”

“I- I´m agh I just really need to tell someone something”

“Oh. . . Guess I´ll go to The owl house then. Good luck”

“What?! No. Luz stay” Amity reached for Luz´s hand but then realized what she was doing and backed off.

“But you said you have to talk to someone, I really don't want to bother you or take your time from that” 

Amity stared at Luz for a few seconds and then burst into laughter. “Oh, Titan. Luz, you are the one I wanna talk to. But not here, follow me” Luz laughed too and followed Amity.

They stayed quiet the whole walk. Amity was nervous and Luz was wondering what was so important that Amity wanted to tell her. Was it possible she didn't want to be friends anymore? or was it just a normal goodbye? Either way, Luz was getting nervous and as the sun went down she knew she had to say goodbye really soon. 

“We are here!” Amity´s voice took luz out of her own thoughts, then she realized where they were.

“No way!! It's our grom tree!”

“Yeah. . . Our grom tree” Amity´s face turned completely red and she tried to hide it turning the other way.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Luz sat under the tree facing towards where soon the sunset would be visible.

Amity sighed and sat next to Luz. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. After a few seconds, she finally found the confidence she needed to talk. 

“Luz, you are an amazing person. Since we fought that creepy Otabin at the library I noticed there was something special in you. And as we kept getting closer I started admiring you in ways I never have admired someone, not even Lilith. You helped me become the person I really am and you were beside me when I fixed my past mistakes. You have shown me a kind of magic I never thought I could feel.” Amity gazed at the tree behind them and stayed silent, Luz decided to talk.

“Oh glyph magic isn't anything fantastic, just ancient Boiling isles thing” she chuckled then Amity stared at her with a gentle smile, in that moment Luz thought of how beautiful this young witch was.

“I´m not talking about glyph magic Luz, I must admit it is impressive tho. I mean . . . Look I- it's. . . I don't know how to explain this.” Luz was really confused and Amity noticed. She took a deep breath and decided to say everything she was feeling with no filter.

“Luz, I know you have to go back to your realm soon. And I decided I can´t wait for you to come back to tell you this. The magic I'm referring to is love. I love you, Luz, I had since a while ago, but I was too scared to tell you. You were the one I wanted to be with at grom. You are the one my heart desires.” Amity stood up but didn't turn around. “I really want to know how you feel but you don't have to tell me anything, especially today.”

Luz´s thoughts were all over the place. Love?! When did that happen? she started remembering everything she had done with Amity this summer and as more memories came to her she began to realize something. That weird feeling Amity made her feel, that feeling she only felt when it came to the witch in front of her, it was love. How could she be so blind? Amity's feelings towards her were so obvious, and now that she realized it, her own love towards Amity was obvious too.

“Amy. I- I love you too” Luz finally said hugging Amity from behind. 

There were a few seconds of silence, as both girls were completely blushed while staring at the magnificent view in front of them. Amity turned around and hugged Luz. Then she gave her a kiss on the cheek, took her hand, and started walking. 

“Uh, where are we going?”

“It's time for you to go. But there is a surprise for you before you leave.”

“Really?! You planned something for me?” 

“Nope. Well, I am part of it but it was a team effort. Do you really think everyone forgot about our favorite human leaving?” 

“I'm the only human you guys know”

“Well, yeah but that's not the point. Luz, you´ve changed our lives. So we thought it was better to spend some time with you and give you a great goodbye after it.” As Amity finished her sentence they were already at the owl house. In front of the house were some Hexisde students, the principal, some witches Luz had met at the market, the Blight siblings, and of course, her owl family. Willow and Gus had some gifts in their hands and Eda was holding King. All of them had a smile on their faces even if their eyes were watering already.

Amity ran towards the crowd and once she was there, the three Blights and Gus made an Illusion spell to make huge purple words appear above them “We´ll miss you, Luz the human” Luz couldn't resist and ran towards her friends and hugged them while crying. 

Eda finally pulled away and talked. “Well kid, this is it. I want you to know I'm really proud of you and I´ll miss you.” Eda tried to stop it but tears started falling from her eyes.

While she tried to dry her tears, King started talking “Luz, in one of my demon lessons I told you the King of demons never missed anyone. I was wrong. I´ll miss you so much!” He jumped off of Eda´s hands and hugged Luz while crying.

Luz held him while Willow and Gus gave her their gifts. Willow gave her a little pot with a plant on it. The pot had all the coven colors and the flower was the same type as the one Willow helped grow the first time they met. Gus gave her a bucket that had many weird witch artifacts inside of it. She placed the pot carefully on the bucket so it wouldn't fall and hugged both of them. “You're my best friends. I'll miss you.” They both were crying when she pulled away. “We'll miss you too, Luz” Willow replied.

Luz got close to Eda again, took all her stuff, and gave King back to the witch. She started to walk towards Amity but Hooty appeared out of nowhere and said “I heard you're leaving. I´ll miss you hoot hoot” he spit out a little hairpin with an owl in it into Luz´s hand. She was grossed out but really appreciated the gesture from the house demon. She had to clean it first, but she did plan to use it back in her world.

She finally arrived at the last person she had to say goodbye to, Amity. “I´ll really miss you, Amy. I promise I'll try to come to all our Azura meetings.” She whispered that last thing and winked at her. Amity only smiled and blushed. 

Luz walked towards the already opened portal. But before she could cross it her feelings hit her. She cried harder, turned back, and pulled everyone into a hug. After a few minutes, they all pulled away and Luz started to walk towards the portal, she took one final glance at the Boiling isles. “Hey kid, remember to come visit,” Eda said and threw her the portal key. Luz caught it. 

“I promise you all, I´ll be back”


End file.
